


Miserable and Magical

by dazed_daddario



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Drunk Alec, Eventual malec smut, Flirty malec, M/M, Malec, Malec grinding, hints of Clizzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazed_daddario/pseuds/dazed_daddario
Summary: Alec Lightwood is nothing like his sister Isabelle. He hates dressing up and going out. But when he finds himself standing in the middle of a dance floor surrounded by a sea of horny teenagers, his excuse to get out of there might just be the only reason he wants to stay. AU malec!





	1. Chapter 1

Alec sneered as the car he was travelling in with Isabelle pulled up outside a nightclub. He peered through the blacked out windows and saw the outside smoking area full of people. There were also long queues to get into the venue.

"If you think I'm going to wait for -" Alec began but his sister hushed him by putting her finger up to his lips.

"Don't worry, I've got this," she said, tugging at the little front zip on her black dress.

"Isabelle, I don't want to see that," Alec said, averting his eyes as she exposed her black lacy bra.

"No but he does," she said, pointing at one of the bouncers outside the club, "And I think she'd be pretty keen too." She added as she pointed to one of the girls dressed in a crop top and hot pants standing by the door with a clipboard. She stepped out of the car and strutted off towards the main doors, Alec in tow.

After a few minutes of playful chat with the the hostess and the bouncer, Isabelle had managed to get them both into the club. She pulled her zip up a little more and tugged the bottom of her dress down too.

"Told you," she said, "I have an eye for knowing whose gay and whose straight." She looked at Alec and almost winked at him, making him blush a little. "He is definitely gay," she said, pointing out a particularly handsome man, "Why don't you go talk to him?" Alec shook his head furiously, scanning the dance floor for his friend.  
"I thought Jace was meeting us here," Alec tried to say nonchalantly but Isabelle could read him like a book.

"Sure he'll be here soon, keep your boxers on," she said with a laugh and Alec blushed furiously. Alec had fancied Jace right from the first time they met. At first, it was admiration - he'd never seen someone so good at everything but it soon turned into lust, maybe even love. He had once walked in on Jace getting busy under the sheets and couldn't stop fantasising about it from then on. There was a chance; Jace was openly bisexual. However, he was pretty much irresistible to all men and women and was a lot more experienced than Alec in that department.

"There he is now," Isabelle said as Alec looked over to where she was pointing at. He managed to find him in the crowds just in time to see Jace run a hand through his blonde hair and ruffle it between his fingers. He inwardly sighed and felt his knees going weak but hoped none of this was evident to the people around him. His thoughts were interrupted by Jace's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Jace said, bringing Alec into a hug. He was too stunned to reciprocate and stood there, a blank expression on his face. He said hello to Isabelle and offered them both a drink. Giving their orders to Jace, he headed over to the bar and Alec snuck a peek of his bum.

"Tonight's the night to make your move," Isabelle said, patting her brother gently on the shoulder.

"What - what, no?!" Alec shouted back, alarmed. There was no way in hell he was going to tell Jace how he felt. Jace would be all over half the guys and girls in the club once he had had a drink. In fact, when Alec looked over, he could see his crush flirting with a pretty brunette. He rolled his eyes and headed over to one of the seated areas. Izzy had been able to get the group a booth and VIP wristbands.

Alec showed his wristband to a security guard and sat down at the table reserved for the Lightwoods. He relished in how much quieter this area was compared to the dancefloor. His peace was soon interrupted by Isabelle and her friend coming to join him.

"Don't worry big bro," she said sympathetically, "You'll get your chance." Alec rolled his eyes again, this time aimed at her, and then looked towards the bar just in time to see Jace kiss the brunette hard on the lips. "Well he didn't waste any time, did he?" Alec said, "Is there another bar somewhere? I need a drink." Isabelle sighed, feeling awful for Alec and pointed in the direction of the VIP bar. He headed towards the fairly empty bar and ordered two shots of vodka and a beer. Seconds after they were placed in front of him, the shots were gone and he returned the two empty glasses to the bar. He handed over his card and paid for his drinks before taking his beer back to the table. He could feel the alcohol coursing through his veins. His eyes went hazy for just a second but it was enough to throw him off balance a little and he knocked into someone, their long necklaces lightly banging against his arm.

"Sorry," he called as he made his way back to the table. He turned the corner and saw his sister making out with her friend, who he knew as Clary. "Is everyone fucking against me tonight?" Alec shouted, downing half the beer in one go and slamming it on the table, stopping the girls in their tracks. Isabelle pulled away and wiped the edges of her lips, looking away from Alec.

"Don't stop on a count of me," he said to the two girls, who were sitting there sheepishly, "I'll go get some air." He drank the rest of his beer and headed towards the little smoking area near the VIP bit.

It was quite empty when he got there, completely different to the one at the front of the club that he saw when he'd come in. There were a couple of guys stood there smoking and a girl on her phone. Alec glanced over to the two guys and subtly looked them up and down. He pulled out his phone and flicked through Facebook, trying to look busy.

"Have you got a lighter?" a man asked as he walked past Alec.

"No, sorry, I don't smoke," he said, holding up his phone and looking at the man he was speaking to. However, it was the man stood next to the smoker that caught his eye. He admired his heavy but perfectly crafted eye make up and the little cuff earring on his left ear. He looked down to the necklaces that adorned his body and snuck a peek at his slightly exposed chest. His clothes were baggy but there was no doubt he was toned under the flowy material. He looked to the man's fingers and admired the black nail polish and thick rings which adorned his hands.

Alec was pulled out of his daze by some other people coming outside. The man who had asked him for a lighter was now smoking on a lit cigarette, his friend stood next to him.

"How did you light that?" Alec asked, confused but his gaze never leaving the other man.

"Magic," the heavily-made up man replied with a snort and a laugh, pointing to the guys behind them who were still smoking. Alec smiled and nodded, trying to get his words out but they failed him. Why did he always have to stutter in front of cute boys?

"I'm parched, want to grab a drink?" the man asked and Alec wasn't sure how to reply, "My name's Magnus by the way." He held out his hand and Alec shook it, feeling a little electric jolt as their fingers made contact.

"Sure," Alec said, finally getting over his speechlessness as he headed to the bar, Magnus in tow. He ordered Magnus a cocktail and a beer for himself and poked his head round the corner to see if his sister was still at their table. "Wanna sit down?" the taller boy asked after checking the coast was clear. Magnus nodded, his fingers twiddling around his necklaces, distracting Alec. He lead the way back to the table and took a seat, Magnus sitting down next to him and placing the cocktail on table.  
"So did you come here on your own?" Magnus asked and Alec shook his head in response.

"No, my sister's here somewhere with her lesbian lover," he said, "And my bisexual best friend is busy swapping saliva with his date for the night." His voice was almost angry and frustrated, something which Magnus picked up on straight away.

"And you?"

"What about me?" Alec replied, taking a glug of beer.

"How would you ... describe yourself?"

"It's hard to describe yourself when no one's ever fancied you," Alec scoffed in response.

"I find that hard to believe," Magnus replied, "I imagine the girls ... and boys ... go crazy for you." Alec rolled his eyes as he tried to stop a little smile from creeping on his lips. Sure, girls and guys had flirted with him countless of times before but it had only ever been Jace for him. "I mean, just look at you." Magnus said, his eyes locking on Alec's as he sipped his cocktail.

After a few seconds - which felt like eternity - Magnus broke their eye contact. "Just relax Alec, you can be yourself here. You can do whatever you want, be into whoever you want." Magnus leaned in with every word, exposing his toned chest a little more. "Do whoever you want." Alec looked down and his heart started leaping out of his chest. "There's no judging here."

Alec didn't say anything, or at least he didn't think he did, but within seconds his lips met with Magnus' lips. They were small but soft and Alec felt in ecstasy as Magnus' hand rested on his knee, drawing little patterns as their lips intertwined.

"So you are into boys?" Magnus said with a light laugh after they pulled away, "I'm glad I haven't lost my mojo." His comment made Alec laugh too and he smiled as Magnus pressed his hand on the side of the taller boy's cheek. His movements brought Alec in for another kiss and soon their lips were locked again in furious passion. Alec even managed to put his hand on Magnus' neck and control the kiss by tugging at the little hairs on the back of his neck. Alec usually worried what people thought of him, but right now, kissing Magnus, he didn't care. He could barely breathe but yet he didn't want to pull away. It all felt too good.

"How about a dance?" Magnus asked after a few minutes, "I love this song and I fancy you as a good dancer."

"Your mojo's wearing off," Alec said with a laugh, "I don't do dancing."

"C'mon," Magnus encouraged him, standing up and putting his hand out to the taller boy who sat on the sofa shaking his head. "I wanna see how you move," he said, shaking his hips and making Alec laugh. Magnus managed to pull the taller boy up and tempted him onto the dance floor. Alec could only oblige seeing Magnus shake those hips.

"Don't worry Alec, relax and just follow me," Magnus said as he started dancing, shaking his hips in time with music. "C'mon, loosen up," he said, grabbing a hold of Alec's hips and helping him move them in time to the music. He tried to relax and let go but the feeling of Magnus being so close was driving him wild.

If he thought that was too much, he definitely got a lump caught in his throat as Magnus turned away from Alec and pressed his bum against the taller's boy crotch.  
"Watch my hips and move them in time with mine," he told Alec. "Yeah, like that. How's that?" he asked.

"G - good," Alec stammered out, reaching forward and impulsively grabbing Magnus' hips. As the song slowed down a little to a different beat, Alec and Magnus matched their hip movements to each other, Magnus' bum grinding back onto Alec's crotch, which twitched with excitement.

Magnus threw his head back a little as Alec grinded against him. He put his hands over Alec's and their fingers intertwined as the taller boy expertly moved his hips, crashing them into Magnus' from time to time. He would stop moving for a few moments every now and again, admiring how Magnus moved his hips so naturally. Alec found a particular motion, a sort of thrust forward and then a circle, which Magnus really liked and did it every now and again, making Magnus let out an almost inaudible moan.

After a few minutes of dancing, he turned Magnus around so they were facing each other and they locked lips passionately.

"Are you ok?" Magnus asked, when he pulled away breathelessly. Alec nodded, linking his fingers with Magnus and taking him towards the bar. They grabbed themselves a couple more drinks and made their way to a tall table near the bar. Magnus took a seat as Alec stood protectively behind him, his arm draped over Magnus as he held his drink in his other hand. He couldn't quite believe he was doing this and was so comfortable with everything that was going on. He didn't even move when Isabelle came over to the table.

"Who's this?" she asked, gently patting his back as she greeted the pair of them.

"I'm Magnus Bane," he said with a smile, regretably moving away from Alec and reaching out his hand to shake Isabelle's. Alec beamed as he watched Magnus introduce himself. "I've heard all about you," Magnus said excitedly, "Well the two of you." His words made Isabelle and Clary both blush and separate their hands from each other's. Alec smiled, his whole attitude completely different from earlier. "Would you girls like a drink?" Magnus offered, "My treat."

"That would be lovely, thank you," Isabelle said. Magnus hopped off his seat and excused himself, kissing Alec on the lips briefly before following Isabelle and Clary to the bar.

Alec watched as Magnus walked away from him and admired his body. His perfectly quiffed hair was jet black and looked so soft. He admired his arms, obviously toned under that deceiving material. He had known for sure when Magnus grabbed onto him; he felt the power behind his grip.

"Your brother is quite something," Magnus said, playing with his necklaces by twirling his thumbs in the chains.

"He's a good guy, he hasn't had a good time of it recently though," she said, a sad expression washing over her face.

"Don't worry, I intend to change that, if he'll give me his number," Magnus said, handing over his card to the barman to pay for the drinks.  
"If he doesn't, I will," Isabelle said with a laugh as they headed back to Alec.

"I got you a cocktail instead," Magnus told Alec, placing the drink in front of him. Alec was a bit cautious at first but Magnus encouraged him to take a sip. He screwed his face up as the liquid burned his throat from its strength, making Magnus smile as he took a sip of his own. He took a seat back where he was before and Alec's arm draped over him again, playing with the necklace around the shorter boy's neck.

When the drinks were finished, Magnus coaxed Alec onto the dance floor again. It was much easier this time but he wasn't sure if that was his new found confidence or the alcohol.

"Don't even think of teasing me this time," Magnus moaned into Alec's ear, nibbling the soft flesh. Alec grunted in response and spun Magnus around so he was facing away from the taller boy. After a few seconds, he pulled Magnus into him by his hips and grinded himself down onto Magnus. He knew he was a bit hard from earlier and the shorter boy certainly realised as he focused on rolling his hips one particular way to get Alec all flustered.

"That's it," Alec grunted in Magnus' ear, smirking a little. The pair turned to face each other and passionately kissed, Magnus' arms placed on Alec's hips. They stayed that way, dancing and kissing, for the next half an hour until they were interrupted by a hand on Alec's back. It was Jace.

Alec felt his heart beat at a hundred miles a minute as he laid eyes on the blonde haired boy.

"Are you coming home with me Alec?" he asked, looking at the brunette right in the eye, whilst still blatantly ignoring Magnus.

"What - what?" Alec said, shocked.

"Well?" Jace said impatiently.

"Uh, um, yeah, sure," Alec stammered out in response, now realising what Jace had meant. He looked at Magnus with a disappointed face.

"Oh, well I'll go and get Jessica and we can head off," Jace said, not waiting for a response. Alec rolled his eyes. Not another girl Jace would be bringing home.

"I better grab your number if you have to head off soon," Magnus said, a bit disappointed he was having to go so soon. Alec nodded, trying to hide his sadness, as Magnus brought out his phone and handed it over to him. He swiftly typed his number in and called his own phone so he would have Magnus' number too.

"Do you share with Jace?" Magnus asked, intertwining his fingers with Alec's and bringing him over to the little VIP booth. Alec sat down next to the shorter boy, their hands still connected and now resting on the taller boy's knee.

"Yeah, we live in a flat together ... with thin walls," Alec huffed, looking around to see Jace chatting with a girl as he led her over to the little cloakroom to grab her coat.

"This may be a really stupid thing to ask -" Magnus began but cut his words short. Alec squeezed his hand lightly, encouraging him to continue. "Would you like to stay at mine tonight Alec?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

  
Alec looked flabbergasted as he walked into Magnus' huge apartment. It was beautifully decorated. The walls were an off white, except for a few accent colours in each room. The decor was impressive, big copper pendant lights hung from the ceiling over the dining table and there was a stunning chandelier in the main room. Alec caught sight of himself in a mirror and smiled to himself, wiping a black mark off his cheek - obviously from Magnus' eyeliner when he was kissing Alec's neck in the taxi on the way home.

Alec walked over to the full length window, which stretched from floor to ceiling and across the whole apartment. He stood there for a few moments, admiring the city laid out in front of him. All the houses looked tiny from where he was standing and he could just make out the shining light from the lighthouse by the water's edge. He was so captivated by the view that he didn't even hear Magnus come up behind him.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, placing his hand on Alec's arm.

"It's beautiful," he said, following Magnus to a nearby sofa. He sat down, immediately putting his arm out so Magnus could snuggle up to him. He quietly pulled out his phone and used an app to turn down the lights and put some music on.

"Magnus, did you do that?" Alec asked, noticing a change in atmosphere and the soft melody floating through his ears. "It's a bit cheesy."

"Maybe," he said with a little laugh, stretching to kiss Alec on the lips, "But I can turn it off if you don't like it."

"It's ok," Alec said, giving Magnus another kiss, "I kind of like it." They sat that way for a good ten minutes, Magnus' fingers drawing little patterns on Alec's knee. Alec looked out over the city, contemplating everything that had happened. He had never expected to go home with anyone other than Jace. In fact, he never really expected to like anyone other than Jace. Maybe Magnus was right, maybe he had had lots of offers but his love for Jace blinded him from seeing anyone else. He looked over to Magnus, admiring how his features were subtly lit by the low light in the room. Magnus noticed his eyes on him and turned to face him, taking his hand in his and placing them both on Alec's knee.

"Are you still upset about Jace?" Magnus asked, throwing Alec off guard a little. "Does he always bring girls home? Does it get annoying?"

"Magnus," he said, cutting the shorter boy off from asking anymore questions, "I really just want to forget about Jace right now." Alec sighed, leaning in closer to Magnus as their lips met innocently. The kiss was almost longing; Alec had wanted to feel loved for so long and here, he was finally number one in somebody's life. The kiss soon turned heated and their lips met once again, this time in furious passion. Magnus tangled his hands in Alec's jet black hair as the taller boy pulled him closer by tugging on his necklaces. Alec made light work of the top buttons of Magnus' shirt.

Taking the hint, Magnus broke the kiss and stood up. "C'mon, let's go somewhere comfier," he said, grabbing Alec's hand and leading him to his bedroom. On entering the room, Alec admired the beautiful and opulent decor. Magnus sure lived the high life. "Make yourself at home," he said, tapping the bed. Alec kicked off his shoes and Magnus removed his necklaces before they both climbed onto the bed, lying on their sides to face each other. Their lips locked together again, their bodies pressing against each other as they made out furiously. Alec pulled away a few minutes later desperately trying to get his breath back. His hands were still under Magnus’ shirt and the shorter boy’s fingers were on Alec’s hips, cold against his hot burning skin. Magnus fingers moved slightly lower, ghosting over the hem of his boxers and Alec could swear his heart stopped for a moment. The kisses were passionate, almost rough and Magnus' fingers were all over Alec's body. Alec felt a familiar sensation in his tummy, the sensation of burning desire. He was desperate for Magnus' hand to make contact with him and it did, just a brush over his clothed crotch and kisses down his chest and over the hem of his boxers but it was enough to take Alec's breath away.

“Are you ok?” Magnus asked, his fingers creeping over Alec’s skin, hovering over the little strip of hair that went down from his chest to his lower tummy. 

"Just a little … breathless,” he said, reaching for Magnus’ hand and squeezing it tightly. This making out was particularly overwhelming for Alec; he’d never really kissed anyone before let alone had a hot make out session with someone on a bed. 

“It's ok, take your time,” Magnus said, his hand rubbing Alec’s back slowly. He pulled their bodies together and snuggled into Alec’s chest. “There's no pressure,” he promised, kissing the younger boy. Alec nodded, his arms snaked around Magnus as he tried to focus on steadying his breathing. 

"Is it ok if we stop for now?” Alec whispered after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them.

"Only if you promise to cuddle me all night," Magnus said, making the taller boy's heart leap out of his chest. He couldn't think of anything more he wanted to do. This was all so new for Alec but it felt so right, like they were meant to meet tonight and end up getting so close. He hadn't thought of Jace in a good hour; probably a record for him.

"If we're cuddling, I'll need to strip," Alec said nonchalantly and Magnus felt his heart beat faster. He had no doubt Alec would look beautiful undressed but undressed and in his bed, he could barely breathe at the thought.

"Mind if I ...?" Magnus began and Alec nodded before he had even finished, knowing instantly the answer to his question was yes. He fixed his eyes on the older boy as he carefully started to unbutton his denim shirt. He placed a few kisses on Alec's chest as he slowly exposed the skin. Alec didn't move but he gulped hard as he felt a twitch in his crotch. Magnus looked absolutely stunning in front of him, his heavy eye make up had worn off slightly now and his natural beauty was shining through. He admired his beautiful brown eyes, which had little speckles of yellow in and took in the sight of Magnus' cute nose and kissable lips.

Distracted, he stopped Magnus' hands just as he reached the bottom of his shirt and used a single finger to push his chin up so their lips were millimetres away from each other. Not being able to wait any longer, Alec leaned in and kissed him passionately. He took a deep breath when the kiss was over and undid the last buttons on Magnus' shirt.

"Do you sleep in pyjamas?" Alec asked, his hand gliding over Magnus' defined abs.

"Normally I sleep naked, but I'll save you the horror," he said with a laugh, kicking off his own trousers. "Boxers are fine." Alec smiled and kissed Magnus before turning on his side and tugging off his own black jeans.

Alec rolled back over so he was facing Magnus' body. The shorter boy pushed his bum out a little and wiggled back into Alec's comforting grip. Alec reached round, his hand resting on Magnus' tummy. He swore he could have just spent the rest of his life like this but a night would do to start with.

"You comfy?" Magnus asked, wiggling his bum a little to get even closer to Alec if that was possible. He didn't reply with words at first, only kisses on Magnus' bare shoulder.

"Perfect," he whispered. Alec drummed his fingers on Magnus' tummy for a while as they talked about their lives.

Magnus explained how he had moved around a lot as a kid and never really found somewhere he could call home. He also implied he had a long dating history. Alec was the complete opposite, he had lived at home in the same house for most of his life and had what most would consider a pretty sheltered childhood. His parents, in particular his mother, were very strict and expected nothing but the best from their eldest son.

Magnus hated seeing Alec look so down. How could parents let their child think he wasn't enough?

He held Alec close as his eyes let sleep take over.

**

Magnus was awoken the next morning by the sun streaming through the blinds and the soft sound of the birds chirping outside. He stretched and wiggled back into Alec, only to find him not there. He turned over and looked to the floor. Alec's shoes, jeans and shirt had disappeared from where they had tossed off his clothes last night. He looked the other side and noticed his had been moved too. They were folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room.

Had Alec left already? Surely he would have waited to say goodbye this morning. Magnus was left feeling a bit disheartened; he was hoping to take Alec out for breakfast after some morning cuddles in bed. He sighed, grabbing his phone from the nightstand and looking through some of the pictures he took last night. He smiled as he found some of the selfies Alec had taken of them. Not so drunk now, he could really appreciate Alec's beautiful features; his plump pink lips, his soft brown hair and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. How was he so head over heels for some guy he only met 12 hours before?

Suddenly, Magnus heard a clatter from the kitchen followed by a string of swearwords. He smiled. Alec had stayed after all.

"Alec, is that you or am I being burgled. Do I need to call the police?" Magnus shouted, his smile evident in his voice. There was no response but soon Alec was back in his bedroom, sat on the edge of the bed with a cup of coffee for Magnus. He admired the taller boy's bare chest, wishing he could run his hands all over him.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, the pan's not damaged, I promise," he said nervously as Magnus reached out a hand and rubbed it over his leg affectionately, "I just wanted to help by tidying up so you didn't have to this morning." Alec smiled as Magnus vaguely recalled their abandoned plan to make bacon sandwiches at two in the morning.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to," Magnus said, moving over as Alec shuffled into bed.

"Can I ...?" he asked, not sure if things were the same this morning now they had both sobered up. Magnus nodded, sitting up so he could drink his coffee. He let Alec rest his head on his chest and watched as the younger boy drew little patterns on his abs.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Alec asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing," Magnus said, leaning down to kiss the crown of Alec's head.

"I should probably do some studying later but no, not really. How about you?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Hmm," he said, pausing momentarily and making Alec's heart skip a beat, "I'm going for breakfast, if you'll come along with me?" Alec smiled widely, knowing Magnus couldn't really see his face from the position they were in.

"That would be really lovely," he replied, turning around so the older boy could lean down and peck him on the lips.

"I don't normally have breakfast for a first date," Magnus quipped.

"This is a first date?" Alec asked, putting the phone that was in his hand down on the bed.

"If you want it to be." Alec listened to Magnus' response and thought for a second.

"I'd love to - it's just, I've never been on a first date. I don't know what to do," Alec said half-jokingly, shying away from Magnus' gaze.

"Let me tell you exactly how it goes," he said, tapping Alec's shoulder and encouraging him to sit up. Alec did as he asked and twisted his legs around so he was sat next to Magnus on the bed, propped up against the headboard. "So first things first, you better put some clothes on."

Alec laughed as he swung his legs off the bed and slipped round the corner into Magnus' walk in wardrobe to get his clothes from the night before. He got dressed, borrowing one of Magnus' many colognes to freshen himself up.

"Looking just as good as you did yesterday when I first saw you across the club," Magnus said, piling on the charm and making Alec blush a little. He still couldn't quite believe someone could have thought he looked good; he was always the one doing the chasing (or at least trying).

"My sister told me I looked too casual in this outfit," he said with a laugh.

"Well your sister's generally got a good eye for fashion, you should ask her to pick you out an outfit for our second date," he said, kissing Alec on the lips briefly.  
"Second date?" Alec blushed. Magnus didn't respond, just smiled, as they got ready to head out the apartment to an American diner for pancakes.

**

"So what do you recommend here?" Alec asked, taking a seat in the booth. Magnus took a seat next to him and ran his fingers over his knee affectionately.

"I love the blueberry and syrup ones, or the bacon ones are quite nice too," Magnus said, taking a pair of glasses from his pocket and popping them on his nose. He glanced over the menu himself but Alec was just absorbed by how good he looked in glasses. They weren't normal reading glasses but the lenses were more rounded with a slightly thicker rim. He admired Magnus' natural eyes; they looked just as beautiful and defined even without all the heavy eye make up.

"I'll take your recommendation then," Alec said, ordering the fruity pancakes and a black coffee. Magnus had a cappuccino with his apple and cinnamon pancakes.

As they waited for their food to arrive, they talked about the events of the night before. Magnus showed Alec the pictures he had taken and the boys could only laugh at all the goofy photos they took.

"Gosh I don't even remember that one," Alec said with a laugh, looking at a picture of him on the dance floor mid-dance with his hands in the air.

"I sort of snuck that one without you knowing," Magnus confessed. Alec blushed, thinking how embarrassed that Magnus had been watching him dance.

"Oh God," Alec said, laughing nervously at the thought. Before he could say anything else, the pair were interrupted by the waitress bringing over their food. The smell of the food was almost intoxicatingly good as they tucked into their breakfasts.

During their meal, they chatted more about their lives - some things they had omitted to discuss yesterday. Like about Alec's younger brother Max, who was currently studying at boarding school. Magnus ended up telling Alec all about his recent trip to Australia. Alec was impressed; he'd always secretly dreamed about going Down Under.

Magnus and Alec swapped plates half way through their meals so both of them could taste some of the other's pancakes. Alec couldn't stop smiling throughout their breakfast; Magnus was captivating and the younger boy couldn't bare to let Magnus leave his mind for a second. He hadn't thought about Jace in two hours now; another record.

Soon after finishing, they called for the bill. Magnus offered to pay but Alec insisted he would; he promised the other boy that he could pay on their next date although he had no intention of holding him to that. Alec was just putting his coat on when a woman walked to the table. He felt Magnus tense.

"Camille," he said to the girl, stepping towards her and blocking her from Alec. "I told you to leave me alone." She seemed unfazed by his words and walked around him to stand next to Alec. She ran her finger over Alec's shirt and tapped his chest lightly.

"Ah I see you've bought another of your conquests to our favourite restaurant," she said to Magnus, although her eyes remained on Alec's. He let go of Magnus' hand, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Camille, leave me alone," Magnus boomed back, his voice louder than Alec had ever heard it. His tone was stern and Alec could physically see the anger building up inside the older boy. "We're going," he told Alec, trying to link their hands, which Alec hesistated to do at first but obliged after a few moments.

"Don't go on account of me," Camille said, her voice as evil sounding as she looked. Magnus just huffed and led Alec out of the restaurant back to his car.

"Who is she?" Alec asked once they were out of Camille's earshot.

"An ex-girlfriend," Magnus said, sighing, "I'm sorry she ruined our first date." Alec didn't say anything but just nodded and Magnus was unsure how to take that. He tried to change the subject. "Shall we head over to those gardens I told you about now? They're only ten minutes from here," he asked, hopeful. They had discussed visiting a local botanical garden after breakfast.

"Actually, I - uh - I better get home," he said, pulling his phone out and feigning a text from his sister, "Isabelle needs me. Girl drama or something." Magnus sighed quietly but nodded. He didn't want Alec to go but he didn't want to push the subject and make Alec feel uncomfortable only hours after they first met.

"I'll drop you home then," he said, starting the car's engine. Alec nodded and thanked him. Throughout the drive, Magnus reached out to hold Alec's hand and he obliged but his grip wasn't nearly as strong as Magnus had become accustomed to.

"Alec, before you go," Magnus said, stopping the younger boy from getting out the car once they reached his place, "Camille is an ex-girlfriend. It ended badly; she cheated but she has always convinced herself she wasn't to blame."

"It's ok Magnus, you don't have to explain anything," Alec said, leaning over to place a quick kiss on Magnus' cheek. It was nothing like any other kisses he had given him.

"Maybe we can go to that garden another time?" Magnus suggested, trying to be cheery, as Alec got out the car.

"Sure," Alec replied flatly, leaning down to talk through the car window, "See you around Magnus." Magnus offered his own goodbye to Alec as he sat and watched the younger boy head into his house. Alec looked so down, even in the way he walked. He was hunched, arms just absent-mindedly swinging by his sides. It was a completely different Alec to the one he had got to know so well last night and this morning. Alec had made Magnus feel things he hadn't in over a year and Camille had just ruined that all in seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it! I've already got an idea for chapter 2 and I promise there's some exciting things ahead. Just want to say a big thank you to Soph (hotdamndaddario) for listening to me whine on about ideas for this fic for the last few days x


End file.
